The Morning After
by James Stryker
Summary: Veronica gives Archie a little surprise in the morning. College-AU.


**The Morning After**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy fic for** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Okay, so we need more Archieronnie smut for this site. All I've seen is mostly Bughead. I've brought you Beronica, Bughead and Barchieronnie, so I want to write about my favorite pairing for the show, Archieronnie. In this story, Veronica surprises her boyfriend Archie for a little morning quickie. Before you read this story, this is college AU, Archie and Veronica are both 18. This story is rated M for sexual content, language and smut. If you don't like reading about smut between Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge, then turn back and read something else. If this is what you're expecting and if you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. So here it is, the Archieronnie one-shot for** _ **Riverdale**_ **,** _ **The Morning After**_ **. Enjoy.**

Veronica opened her eyes and stretched out her arms, looking around the quiet dorm room. She looked over at her handsome, redhead boyfriend Archie, who was laying on his back sleeping peacefully. Veronica smiled a bit and chuckled a bit, remembering her passionate evening with him. As she continued to watch Archie sleeping, Veronica couldn't help but find it adorable just to watch her boyfriend sleeping. Her mind played back the events of last night, how passionate Archie was with her, feeling his fingers inside her tight wet heat while he teases her sensitive love button with his tongue and how he filled her to the brim and the final climax of the night.

Archie remains sound asleep and Veronica's plan was to give him a little surprise while he's sleeping. A playful yet mischievous grin appeared on her face as she leaned down to kiss him on his cheek, then made her way down to place her wet kisses on his muscular chest, working her tongue around his nipple while moving her hand down to his crotch to massage it for a bit. The raven-haired Latina gently bit down on Archie's erect nipple, making him groan softly. Veronica pushed the covers off of their nude bodies as she continued to tease Archie with her tongue for a bit, then moved her hand up to his body to pinch his nipple gently.

Archie began to squirm for a bit from his girlfriend's teasing, feeling her fingertips tracing his perfectly sculpted body. Veronica stopped teasing Archie as her eyes began to trail through his body.

"Boy, am I a lucky girl to be dating you, Archiekins." Veronica said, smirking for a bit.

Wanting to surprise her redheaded boy toy some more, Veronica kissed her way down his body, making her way down to his cock. She hooked her fingers on the waistband of his black boxers, freeing his little man. The sexy Latina moved her hand down to his penis, her fingers gently glide up and down his shaft, wrapping her hand around it and slowly moving it up and down. She looks up at him, noticing that he's not awake yet as she began to settle in between his legs, running her tongue up and down his shaft, circling around it and licking it up and down on one side. Veronica licked up to the tip of Archie's member, circling her tongue around it before giving the tip a kiss. Veronica continued to lick Archie like he was a cherry-flavored Tootsie Roll pop, her favorite flavor. After a few minutes of teasing his cock with her tongue, Veronica opened her mouth and took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down slowly while keeping her eyes locked on him.

"Ronnie…" Archie moaned softly.

A playful smirk appeared on Veronica's face as she continued to blow Archie. Veronica began to tease Archie with her tongue once more while she was sucking him off. The hunky redhead slowly bucks his hips, but that is until Veronica moved her hands up to his sides and held him down while continuing her oral assault on him. Archie slowly raised his head up, his eyes shot open only to see the raven-haired beauty waking him up in her very own special way.

"Veronica?" Archie asked as Veronica looked up at him.

"Morning, Archiekins." Veronica smiled at him as she went back to sucking him off.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Archie groaned.

"Surprising you when you wake up." Veronica said, licking her lips as she takes him back in her mouth again.

Archie threw his head back and moaned softly, watching Veronica as she takes his cock deep in her mouth, pushing it pass her gag reflex, making her gag on it for a bit. The hunky redhead ran his fingers through her hair, tugging at it as she deep throats him, listening to the wonderful sounds that were coming from her every time when his cock hits her little gag ball. Veronica stops gagging on Archie's cock, taking him out of her mouth and spits on his dick.

"Fuck…." Archie groaned.

Veronica ran her hand up and down at a rapid pace while leaning down to lick his balls, sucking on them gently as Archie's moans intensified. Archie gripped the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. Veronica moved her hand away just to take his cock in her mouth once more, up and down she went on his throbbing member, deep-throating him like she was Gabi Paltrova, her tongue swirls around the head of his dick while her teeth lightly scrapes his length, drawing him closer towards his orgasm. With his hand curled tightly in her hair, Archie held Veronica's head into place and gently fucked her face. The hunky redhead kept his eyes locked on Veronica, enjoying the sensual sight of her face being fucked, he wanted to blow a huge load on her face so bad. Archie always loved getting blowjobs from Veronica. His cock was starting to twitch inside Veronica's mouth, indicating that he was about to cum.

"Gonna…gonnna cum." Archie moaned.

As he continued to fuck Veronica's face, a loud, pleasurable moan escaped from Archie's mouth as he fired off shot after shot of his cum inside the Latina beauty's mouth as he pulses with pleasure. Veronica swallowed every single drop of his creamy white cum as she sucked him to make sure that she got every last drop of cum. Archie watched as Veronica pulled back and licked her lips, he pulls her closer towards him, feeling her nude body pressed up against his and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips and tongue, moaning into the kiss. He craved Veronica, he wanted to take Veronica now, he wanted to treat Veronica.

"Since you…surprised me, maybe I get to treat you next." Archie said.

"Really, Archiekins. What do you want to do to me?" Veronica asked.

"Well, here's what I want to do to you, I want you to sit on my face so I could eat you out and you can ride my face." Archie said, moving his hands down to Veronica's curvaceous ass, gently squeezing it, making Veronica gasp softly. "Then, I would fuck you…hard in many different positions, maybe we'll try out something new that we both saw on that video we watched together last night. The one with Adria Rae and Cassidy Klein."

"You're such a naughty boy, Archiekins." Veronica smirked.

Archie kissed Veronica once more as he gently grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to straddle his face. Archie licked his lips at how wet Veronica was, and all that was from her sucking his cock. Veronica lowered herself onto Archie's face as the hunky redhead blew some of his warm breath on her pussy, making her shudder a bit.

"I guess somebody's being a tease." Veronica grinned.

Archie leaned up and licked around Veronica's core, teasing her a bit, making the horny Latina whimper a bit. He ran his wet tongue against her luscious pink lips, tasting her sweet juices, wanting to keep his mouth on her. Veronica gasped and moaned from the feeling of Archie's tongue flicking against her sugary walls. The hunky redhead began to gently suck on Veronica's labia as Veronica starts bucking her hips into his waiting mouth.

"That's it. Ride my face, Ronnie." Archie groaned.

The ginger stallion moved his free hand down to his cock and started to masturbate while he ate Veronica out. Veronica looked back and watched his hand moving up and down at a rapid pace. Archie groaned a bit as he continued to eat out Veronica, his eyes met with her smoldering dark brown eyes, watching her pleasurable expressions on her face and listening to her cute moans that filled the dorm room.

"Fuck, Archiekins!" Veronica moaned loudly, bucking her hips wildly against Archie's face.

Archie eagerly lapped up her leaking juices, plunging his tongue in and out of her wet hole. Veronica's eyes rolled back into her head, moving her hand down to her clit to rub herself. She was just dying to make herself squirt all over her boyfriend's face. Archie stopped tongue-fucking Veronica and began to watch her play with her pussy, rubbing her clit harder and faster, plunging two fingers inside her.

"Fuck, I would love to feel your cock in my pussy right about now." Veronica moaned.

"How bad do you want me to be inside you?" Archie asked, nibbling at her thigh.

"So bad, Archiekins. But I am also dying for you to fist my pussy like last night. Mmm, god just thinking about last night making me even hornier." Veronica said.

"That's it, keep rubbing your clit. Finger yourself hard." Archie said.

Veronica used her free hand to gently cup her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples while her fingers are moving in and out of her at a rapid pace. The sexy Latina slid her fingers out and brought them to Archie's mouth, making him suck on them so he could taste her. After sucking her juices off of her fingers, Archie continues to suck on her clit while she grinds on his face. Veronica's moans started to intensify, feeling her orgasm coming in as Archie gently bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge.

"FUCK, ARCHIE….I'M GONNA….AHHHHHHHH!" Veronica cried out loud as she came all over Archie's face.

Archie began to lick Veronica's pussy, lapping up some of her juices while she tries to recover from her intense orgasm.

"Oh, god…." Veronica shuddered, panting heavily.

Veronica collapsed next to Archie and looked over at him, smiling at him as he smiled back at her before he captured her sweet lips for a kiss. Archie began to kiss Veronica's neck, then trailed his lips up to her jaw, then to her ear, taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Mmm, you know we should pleasure each other orally in the mornings more often." Veronica smirked.

"Yeah, we should." Archie said. "But next time, I want to be the one to surprise you while you're sleeping."

"Deal, Archiekins." Veronica said.

Veronica leaned in to kiss Archie, until her phone started vibrating on his desk as she reached over to grab it, then checks her phone only to see a text from Betty.

 **B: Hey, we're still on for the mall, right?  
**

 **V: Yeah. I'll be right over to come and take you to the mall.**

"Sorry, Archiekins. That was Betty. I promised that we go to the mall together." Veronica said as she got out of bed and got dressed.

"What are you two going to do at the mall?" Archie asked.

"Oh, just girl stuff. Getting mani pedis and I'm going to take Betty to Spencer's." Veronica said.

"Spencer's? I never thought that Betty was the type of girl who would shop at that store." Archie said, chuckling a bit.

"She needed some toys for her and Jughead to…." Veronicas said.

"I think I get the idea." Archie chuckled as Veronica giggled cutely at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get us something from Spencer's for us to play with later tonight. Maybe I'll get us that scorpion pleasure waterproof cock ring for us to share and maybe a vibrator for you to use on me." Veronica said.

"Sounds pretty hot." Archie said as he gives Veronica a kiss on her forehead before she leaves his dorm room.

"See you tonight at my dorm room?" Veronica said.

"Yeah, see you there tonight." Archie said as he kissed Veronica on the lips.

Best wakeup ever.

 **And that was** _ **The Morning After**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed this Archieronnie smut. I might right some more Archieronnie. And man, Veronica is a hottie. Doesn't anyone agree with me? Next time it's your choice your next** _ **Riverdale**_ **smut story. Here are your picks:**

 _ **The Spying Mother**_ **(Betty/Veronica/Hermione): Veronica comes home after a night of clubbing with her girlfriend Betty. Things get heated between the two of them until Veronica's mother Hermione watches them, then ends up joining them with Veronica learning a few new things from the red-hot MILF.**

 _ **A Private Show**_ **(Jughead/Betty): After an idea from Veronica and a pornographic movie, Betty decides to surprise her boyfriend Jughead with a private webcam show.**

 _ **Naughty or Innocent?**_ **(Betty/Veronica): Betty surprises her girlfriend Veronica on their anniversary.**

 **So, which one do you want to read next? Also, the votes are in for the next** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **story. So the next one that you're going to read after the next** _ **Riverdale**_ **story is** _ **Massage of Lust: My Girlfriend's Mother**_ **and the pairing is Xander McCormick, Emma Ross and Christina Ross from** _ **Bunk'd**_ **and** _ **Jessie**_ **. I hope that you're excited for the story. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this for your favorites. Also, I have some very exciting news for you Riverdale fans out there, I will be working on** _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **and I will be looking for some co-writers who would like to work on this story with me if you have any ideas for various pairings for the show. If you're interested, then feel free to send me a message. I'll see you guys next time for the next** _ **Riverdale**_ **story. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
